1. Fields of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ratchet wrench, and more particularly, to a ratchet wrench which quickly clamps the object.
2. Descriptions of Related Art
There are may different types of conventional ratchet wrenches which are designed to tighten or loose an object. However, the objects to be tightened or loosened have different sizes and the clamp distance of the conventional ratchet wrenches cannot be quickly adjusted.
The present invention intends to provide a ratchet wrench wherein the clamp distance can be adjusted to as to improve the shortcomings mentioned above.